Interactive service providing method is widely used in many industries, such as Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), telephone bank and so on, because it has many advantages such as convenient operations, good interactions, saving human resources and so on. In a conventional interactive service providing method, a service provider provides a subscriber with service information in a predefined sequence, while the subscriber may make no changes to the providing sequence of the service information and have to operate step by step under the prompts of the system until reaching the desired service information. For example, a conventional IVR system guides a use via voice prompts to select corresponding service information through telephone keys or voice step by step, and the subscriber has to perform multiple operations in order to reach the desired service information.
In developing the present invention, the inventor found there are at least the following problems in the conventional art.
The conventional interactive service providing method is unable to optimize its service flow according to the operating trajectory of each subscriber since the service flow is almost the same for all subscribers, so that the conventional interactive service providing method is complicated for the subscribers to operate and hard to be customized for individuals.